This invention relates generally as indicated to a fluid actuator with remote lock release assembly, and more particularly, to such an actuator in which the lock release assembly is exteriorly mounted on the side of the actuator housing.
In certain actuator installations, for example where the actuator is used to actuate the thrust reversers for a jet engine, a lock mechanism is utilized to lock the actuator against movement in one end position. Before the actuator can be moved away from such end position, the lock mechanism must be released. Heretofore, it has been the usual practice to provide a lock release mechanism on the end of the actuator housing, which may not always be possible due to over-all package considerations such as space requirements and the like. Also, the manner in which the lock release mechanism is connected to the actuator may make it difficult to service or replace.